The use of embedded universal integrated circuit cards (eUICCs), also referred to as embedded subscriber identity modules (eSIMs), are becoming increasingly prevalent in consumer and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication fields. Unlike a traditional UICC or SIM card that exists as a removable smart card that is transferrable between multiple device, an eUICC is an integrated circuit that is not designed to be user removable, i.e., it is generally embedded with or soldered to other electronic components of a device.
An eUICC may be provisioned with one or more eSIM profiles, in which each eSIM profile contains a unique international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number that authenticates a subscriber to a wireless communication carrier. Other data that are stored in the eSIM profile may include carrier network information, security authentication information, a list of accessible network services, and/or so forth. A wireless communication carrier may transfer an eSIM profile to the eUICC via an over-the-air (OTA) update. In this way, a new subscriber with a user device that is equipped with an eUICC may sign up and receive telecommunication services from a wireless communication carrier without having to obtain a physical SIM card from the wireless communication carrier.
Some user devices are equipped with user interface options for enabling, disabling, or deleting each eSIM profile that is stored on the eUICCs. Accordingly, in some instances, a subscriber may accidentally delete an eSIM profile from an eUICC of a user device. The deletion of the eSIM profile will result in the user device being unable to obtain telecommunication services from a corresponding wireless communication carrier until the wireless communication carrier provisions the eUICC with a new replacement eSIM profile that contains a different IMSI. Furthermore, under current Global System for Mobile Communication Association (GSMA) standards, once an eSIM profile is deleted from an eUICC, the eSIM profile and its associated IMSI are rendered permanently unusable.